Monster Musume: Doom's Life With Monster Girls
by DoomFirefang
Summary: When Doom was transported to the strange human world, his life was already weird, but when girls move with him? Its gonna get a lot weirder...
1. Chapter 1: Storm

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, I ONLY OWN STORM AND DOOM

Doom watched as two cars pulled up, one a sleek purple car, while the other being a moving truck. He curled his black tail around his sofa, he had expected that they would find him, but not so quickly. I'll explain, Doom was a extremely rare monster called a Draconian, Draconians were a mix of Lamias and Dragons, now normally, such a thing would result in the child being a Lamia, but, his life was odd. He looked like a lamia from the waist down, but had a dragons torso, basically make a snake, with a dragons head and wings, and give it arms, then make it huge. He snuck onto one of the planes that came to Japan, or wherever he was, he didn't really know. He had "borrowed" a house from the people that lived here. He had left in the first place to make sure that the other non-humans were being treated well, or more likely he was sleeping on the plane and was taken here by accident. Either way, if they caught him here, who knows what they might do. He heard a knock on the door, he slithered slowly over to it, flexing his claws. Ready to defend himself if necessary, but he didn't need to. He opened the door, a government agent walked in, Doom was flabbergasted, the door had still been locked. He instinctively smashed the women with his tail.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Doom whirled around, to see the same human sitting on the couch that his tail had rested upon a few seconds ago. Her hair was long and black, her glasses were blocking her eyes.

"What are you doing her?!" He asked, his eyes darkening.

"Just making a deal with you," She replied, Doom's tail whipped around the room, "I'll make a deal with you, I know that you came here illegally, so, if you do what I tell you, i'll let you be,"

"I'm, listning..." He tilted his head to show his interest.

"My name is Agent Smith, but just call me Smith, now," She talked as she gestured to the truck. "I have a liminal in the truck, normally i'd sit with her in the car, but... she's a little hostile towards humans." Doom was surprised at this, didn't she sign up for the homestay project, so why would she be so mad? But Smith continued. "If you let her stay here, i'll keep everything quiet about how your not supposed to be here, got it?" Doom was shocked, she would allow him off the hook for just letting someone stay there? He had expected to have military units storming the house to deport him.

"Before I say yes," He said cautiously, "What kind of liminal is this?"

Smith allowed herself a small grin, "You're about to find out!" Suddenly, Doom heard yelling from the door step, he quickly slithered over and used his tail to open the curtains. Outside was a girl, maybe 16 or 17, being dragged to his door by two men, both wearing a protective suit. When she was brought in he quickly got up and got himself some soda. He carefully peeked around his wall, to see the girl sitting on his couch, silent at last, she almost looked as if she'd been crying.

"I don't want to be with another human that judges me for how I look," She was blubbering to Smith.

Smith smiled. "Thats why we picked this specific host for you," The girl looked up, surprised. He decided that this was a good time to show himself, the moment that he came out fro the kitchen, he noticed that the girl had a huge red snakes tail, now, Doom wasn't a pervert, so he did't look at her chest, but if he did, he'd see the largest breasts he'd ever see.

"Storm, meet Doom, a Draconian, and your host" Smith presented proudly. Doom smiled sheepishly at Storm, he'd not met many cute girls before, or ever. "And Doom, meet Storm the Lamia," Storm suddenly gasped loudly and said:

"Is that... a male Lamia?" She almost gagged at her words.

"Well, partly," Doom replied. "I'm also half Dragon, and because i'm the first of my kind, I was named a Draconian,"

"Well, looks as if you two will get along well, see ya!" Smith started to walk out the door.

"HEY WAIT," Doom said before she left, "You're leaving me with someone i've known for about two minutes? What about food?" Doom couldn't just go get food, because of his appearance.

"All handled love, tomorrow you'll get the food and supplies for Storm," And with a happy smile, she walked out the door. Doom and Storm stared at each other for a few seconds, until Doom broke the ice.

"Whelp, i'll go get food for us, any preferences?" Doom hoped that it was something that he had, because when the family that lived here left, they didn't leave a large amount of food. She shook her head as he slithered to the fridge. They had spent the night talking about the human world, thankfully the two seemed to get along well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Doom woke up that morning to find something large and soft pressing against his face, immediately he knew what it was, Storm's entire body was wrapped around his. The two of them must've fell asleep on the couches, and with Storm being a cold-blooded creature (Like him, but he had more control) she instantly slept next to the best heat source, which just so happened to be him. He quietly slipped out of her coils, while most people would become embarrassed or startled by having your face in a Lamias breasts, Doom was fine with it, he knew that snakes usually curled up when cold, he had witnessed it on one of his first days in the human world. Doom started to make himself coffee, when he felt something gripping on his massively long tail. Why was his tail so long? Well, the type of half-lamia he was, is a Titana Boa. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) He turned his torso around to see Storm still asleep, but latched on to his tail. he finished making his coffee and laid back on the couch, stroking Storm's hair until she woke up.

"Mornin," Doom said when he first saw her wake up.

"Egrhhhh," was about all Storm could muster. She lifted herself up and leaned against Doom.

"Only fifteen hours and your already close to me," He teased. His tongue flicked in and out, smelling something coming from outside. He lifted the curtains and saw a truck that looked a lot like the one that Storm came in yesterday, but with a hamburger logo on it. He slithered outside, where he was made to sign a weird paper, the people deposited TONS of food into Doom's basement. Even Storm got up fully to check it out. But that wasn't it, when they had returned from the basement, a strange looking guy was in their living room.

"Hi, my name is Kimihito," (Bad spelling)


	2. Chapter 2: Full Moon

Kimihito talked to Doom while Storm was chatting with Miia in Storm's new room. As it turns out, Kimihito was assigned to help Doom cope with being a liminal, thats taking care of a liminal. At first Doom thought why he would need help coping with liminals, WHEN HE WAS ONE, but he soon realized guiltily, that that wasn't the case. The real reason that Kimihito was here was to help him coping with helping a female demi-human, probably because he had many female demi-humans at his home.

"So Doom, what you NEED to make sure you do, is to NEVER let Storm stay awake during the night of a full moon, understand?" Kimihito informed.

"Uhh, yeah, but why?" Doom asked completely confused.

"Because, the female ones tend to get, how should I put it... Horny, during a full moon," Kimihito responded, "Something in the moon activates their animal instincts, and knowing that Storm has warmed up to you so much already..." Kimihito trailed off. Both of them jumped when Storm and Miia slithered down from Storm's room, Miia was mischievously smiling at Doom.

"Your a Draconian, isn't that cute, do you think Draconians and Lamias can breed?" She asked smirking.

"What? H-how I know, I haven't breed yet," Doom stuttered.

"Oh, don't worry, not with me, your already Storm's." She almost laughed at this.

"I-im whose now?" Doom was beginning to become slightly worried.

"I warned you Doom, see ya!" And with that both of the new "friends" walked out the door.

"Don't just leave!" Doom cried.

"Its okay," Storm murmured. "They need to sleep sometime right?" Doom looked out the window, it was very dark already, how long had they been talking? Storm turned on the glow box thing, and an image of Smith popped up:

"BREAKING NEWS, THANKS TO GOVERNMENT AGENT SMITH, RELATIONSHIPS ARE NOW ALOUD FOR NON-HUMANS TO MARRY!" Doom earholes were almost bleeding at all the screaming. "NOW BACK TO THE WEATHER," Storm looked up surprised, she glanced at Doom.

 _What is she thinking?_ Doom wondered. He slithered up to his room, he felt Storm's eyes trailing him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Doom lay in bed, his eyes closed. The soft light of the full moon outside rested on his body. He heard something rustle outside his room.

"Doom? Are you awake?" Storm's sweet voice echoed throughout his room.

 _What? When have I ever thought Storm's voice was sweet?_ Doom asked himself, not knowing what effect that the moon was having on him. "yes," He answered. She slithered into his room, lying next to him, she looked beautiful in her dress.

"You know how two different species of demi-humans can mate right? Would you be against it?" She asked.

"No, I mean, look at me," Doom replied, the moon causing him to be insnared in her beauty instead of being suspicious of her words. She slid closer to him, silently wrapping their bodies together. She moved her face very close to his.

"Wha-" Doom instantly broke free from the moons hold as her lips moved close to his, but not in time, he was taken hold by the kiss. Her tongue begged for an entrance, which he allowed. She moved above him, her hips grinding against his. He moaned as they continued their activities throughout the night, the moon fueling their lust.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

Storm's eyes opened to the sight of her beloved resting next to her. She still remembered the activities that happened last night. She would have been ashamed if it hadn't gone well. She slowly licked his face, making him stir.

"Good morning, my love," She greeted him. He smiled, making Storm blush. She knew that this would be the start of a great relationship.


	3. Chapter 3: Lampra

Doom and Storm slithered down a dark alleyway, Storm clinging on to Doom as a heat source, as a Lamia, the cold was potentially fatal if bad enough. The two of them had figured out that one of the only times that it was safe for them to go out, was at night. And even then, they had to stick to the darkest parts. They knew the risks if one of them was seen. Storm yawned as they snaked back to the house, her eyes drooped even lower then before. Doom could feel her breath slowing down next to him, he slowly picked her up and continued on their way. While slithering, he looked at her face, he smiled. The pair had grown very close after the full moon, and no, not close like that you pervs. Close like a couple. When they reached their home, he rested her on the couch and curled up around her.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

Storm woke to the sound of a bang next to her, as she opened her eyes she could hear Doom speaking in a surprised tone. As it turns out, Smith had broke into their house and tapped Doom on the shoulder, causing him to jump up and hit the ceiling. Smith apologized after Doom recovered.

"What are you doing here," He growled, in embarrassment of being caught sleeping so close to Storm. Storm smirked at this, Doom clearly liked her, and vice versa. In fact, Lamia mating season was coming up soon, and with Doom being the first male Dragon and Lamia crossbreed, that was sure to be interesting. She had been sent here to find a tribal mate with her slightly younger sister, Miia. The two Lamias had discussed the issue of finding a mate when Kimihito came over. She easily saw how Miia was smitten with Kimihito, with him being smart, and handsome. But in her opinion, he was nothing compared to Doom. When that full moon left, she found herself begging for another one to happen as soon as possible, that night had been magical. She heard something Smith said almost instantly.

"We have a new one for you," She said smiling.

"Wait, what?!" Doom exclaimed.

"We have a new liminal for you to care for," Came the reply. She gestured to the door where a girl came walking in. No, not walking, slithering. the liminal that was brought resembled a Lamia, but when Storm looked closer, there were less scales on it and fins. She made a guess on what it was.

"Are you a Lamprey?" She suspiciously asked.

The girl nodded, "My name is Lampra," While they did this, Doom was gawking at the large room they were making, a pool. The crew finished instantly, so fast that Doom wondered if it was magic. Lampra on the other hand, smiled and snaked over to it, sliding in.

()()()()()()()()()

After Doom signed the paperwork, how he knew to was beyond him. He sighed, coiling up next to the pool. He felt something wet coil around the end of his tail, he tried to tug it loose, but was suddenly pulled into the water. He thrashed in the water, thankfully being able to breath, as one of the features of a poison dragon. He saw his attacker, it was Lampra, who was tightly coiled around him, sadly for Doom, one thing that was loose was her bra. Before being flashed, he was dragged out of the water by Storm who quickly coiled around him. Also sadly for Doom, Lampra got up and coiled around him to, he was stuck between two beautiful liminals.

"He's mine for mating season!" Lampra screeched at Storm. (In this story, Lamia and Lamprey mating season are at the same time)

"No mine!" Storm screamed back.

Doom pulled away from the both of them. "I barely know you!" He pointed at Lampra.

"So?" Lampra shrugged.

"Hey, Lampra, since we'd have to work together to bring him down, how about we share him for the tine being?" Storm reasoned, Lampra nodded, Doom was extremely frightened by the alliance of the two of them. But he ended up being cuddled with anyway.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Doom woke up to find he was still being wrapped around by Storm and Lampra, when he slithered out and tired to get away, they both gripped his tail. He slowly made his way down to the bath, turned on the water and flung his tail in it, with the two still on. They woke to see a very angry Doom looming over them.

"Heh," They nervously chucked.

AN: All characters belong to their respective owners. Peace- Doomfirefang


End file.
